Watching Her Sleep
by DemonicTwister
Summary: As a Hime watches her fellow Hime sleep defenselessly, she brings thoughts of agony to herself. This Hime who she watched was more beautiful than any creature in the world, that was why she could never have this Hime. Not the two Hime you're thinking of!


**Watching her Sleep**

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the Mai Hime characters in this story

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Angst

Author: DemonicTwister

Summary: As a Hime watches her fellow Hime sleep defenselessly, she brings thoughts of agony to herself. This Hime who she watched was more beautiful than any creature in the world, that was why she could never have this Hime. **Not the two Hime you think!**

**Watching her Sleep: **

There were no lights on as the intruder snuck in. It was extremely hard for her to be able to jimmy the window open, especially when she was so afraid that her prey would awaken and see someone coming in and obviously assume the worst.

Only the light from the full, white moon shining through the window was the light that the intruder could use to see her surroundings…….as well as the figure sprawled over the bed in the room.

Smirking to herself at the sight, the figure slipped herself in, sneaking towards the bed, her face shrouded in the shadows as she looked down at the sleeping figure's beautiful face.

Looking down at the sleeping figure's face, the intruder stopped smirking and almost smiled affectionately this time, as she looked at the sleeping woman's face.

It could be said that sneaking in was the act of a coward or an enemy or a stalker. However, the intruder would never swear to the first two. The third one, the stalker one however…..well…

The intruder looked at the sleeper, feeling her throat become tight with anxiety of the pain that she had experienced, realizing her feelings for the older woman.

The deep blue locks of hair that were stranded over the sleeper's face didn't make her look more messy than beautiful. In fact, this seemed to make her even more beautiful. Gave her a slightly wild look.

This woman…..she was so beautiful. And her beauty seemed to be heightened even more with the pale white-blue light of the moon shining over the sleeping woman's face.

But, ah, wouldn't it help for this sleeper to only have physical beauty, wouldn't it? But no, not only was her physical form beautiful, but this woman's soul was beautiful as well. That just had to be the case, didn't it?

(Yes,) The intruder thought to herself angrily, feeling more frustrated than ever, (I just had to fall in love with you, didn't I?)

The intruder had seen dozens of beautiful women who were either just mere Barbie dolls or were worthy of the title "bitch," but none like this woman here.

The intruder narrowed her eyes. No, no, this woman who slept before her was not a woman. She was a mere girl. Only two or three years older than herself. This woman-girl deserved none of the pain that she had experienced in her life. The intruder rounded even closer to the bed, her desires filling her fast.

This icy beauty had become such a torrent of ethereal and wild possibilities in her life. And she would never forget how this woman-girl had saved her that time during the Festival. She glared even more as she thought of those psychotic red eyes of that evil monster. Kiyohime's master.

As the intruder lowered her head at the sleeping figure, her gaze once a glaring gaze was now turning into a look of complete adoration, as she stared at the face of the sleeping midnight blue haired beauty's face.

Her soul matched her beauty too, you know? More beautiful than any wild flower that blew against the wind to survive. More beautiful than any feral creature as it ran along an open field. And that was why the intruder knew that she'd never have this sleeping beauty. Her soul was too beautiful for her own.

The darkness seemed to be accumulating as the young woman contemplated this as she looked down at her beloved wild Hime. That bitch, Kiyohime's master, she didn't deserve this beautiful goddess.

No, no being as far as the intruder could think of, at least no Earthly being deserved this beauty.

The intruder smiled to herself as she leaned closer to the sleeping girl. The two of them were quite different from each other. She herself had very few friends, this girl before her had many friends. She herself didn't care much about anything and didn't like to socialize. This girl, while being a private person was a person that was hard beyond words to ignore….and had a kinder heart than even that big boobed moron, Mai Tokiha.

The intruder smirked at that thought. Yes, this girl wasn't like anyone else, not even like any of the other Hime. Munakata, Fujino, herself….they were unkind, selfish and inconsiderate.

Mai, Mikoto, Akira, Midori, Fumi, Akane, Yukino, Yukariko…..they were just stupid. Idealistic. So stupid and idealistic that they crossed the line and forgot about the value of human life during the Festival. Fumi, Yukariko and Midori they only cared about the mass…..they never cared about individual beings so they would sacrifice anyone. Yukino, Akane, Mikoto and Mai, they didn't care about anyone else except their own problems. They were considerate, just only of their Precious ones. What fools.

The intruder narrowed her eyes even more as she thought of those wretches. But her….she was different. She cared about people, but only enough so that she could look after herself.

The intruder looked over the sleeper's body devilishly. This woman-girl had been her first real enemy. Not like those foolish men that she'd catch in the alleyways for being near statutory rapists. They weren't even worth making a small fuss over. No, this girl showed a challenge unlike anyone else.

This was her first true enemy. No one else mattered. No one.

This magnificent being…..this fighter of men of both District One and of Orphans might as well have been a goddess fallen from the Heavens. There was no one like her.

(No,) The intruder thought to herself, (No one. There are plenty of people like me. And that little mannequin, Fujino who does everything she can to please others, but no one like _her._)

In the darkness, the intruder leaned forwards and nuzzled her face against the sleeping beauty's neck, which looked almost supernaturally glowed by the moonlight.

She smiled to herself as she heard a near moan from the sleeper. She was happy that she could please the older woman….even if she didn't deserve to be within an inch of this woman.

The sleeping woman had brought feelings within the intruder that she thought she'd never have for anyone, save for her mother.

Pulling back away from the older girl's neck, the intruder looked over the moonlit glowing woman's resting body, as if trying to keep the sight of the beautifully molded being in the bowels of her memory and subconscious.

This first real enemy of hers, this ex-hime of ice, while being seen as the "Ice Princess," had done nearly the impossible of her own: breaking through the intruder's own icy shield.

Destroying Nao's defenses.

"I wish I could tell you that I want you to be mine, Natsuki." She whispered quietly, "I wish I could tell you how dear you've become to me. But you deny everyone's feelings. Even the smallest of affections."

Nao loved Natsuki, more than she'd like. It wasn't if it happened because Nao wanted it to…...if anything, the once spider controlling Hime had denied and denied her feelings for Kuga until Nao finally snapped and realized that it was no use.

Nao looked down at her beloved's face, deciding that she'd better leave, lest she wanted to have a fist colliding with her face when the other ex-hime woke up. But first, Nao asserted to herself, she had to have something before she left.

Leaning over towards Kuga's face once again, Nao forced herself close. If she got caught now and beaten unconscious for it, Nao decided that it would be worth it. It would be worth it, since she will have tasted the other ex-hime's lips.

Nao was only half an inch away from Natsuki's face, feeling herself become desperate to feel something from this goddess.

This woman had completely dominated Nao's life, and she didn't even know it! As much as Nao wanted to lay a claim on the other woman, she knew she couldn't. Her only reassured thought was that Fujino couldn't either.

Fujino could try, Nao was sure, but she was also sure that Kuga could never REALLY love Fujino. Never.

Although, Nao couldn't help but feel grateful that the older woman was asleep, otherwise she'd never be able to get so close to her. Natsuki was so defensive and overprotective of herself. You could never get so close to her unless she knew you and trusted you or in this case if she was asleep.

This young woman was indeed dangerous, but so was Nao. Nao affirmed that to herself smirking as she locked her lips with the older woman's own.

Nao was careful, trying not to wake her up as she dared slip her tongue into Natsuki's mouth. Nao lovingly stroked her tongue along the other woman's own mouth muscle, eliciting a soft unconscious moan from the ice hime.

Upon hearing the moan, Nao felt conflicted of whether or not she should remain kissing the other Hime. If Natsuki was enjoying this, then of course she wanted to stay, but if Natsuki woke up……

While Natsuki's blushes and yells always amused Nao to no end, she seriously doubted that she wanted to be at the end of Natsuki's rage and fists. Reluctantly retreating from Natsuki's mouth, Nao sighed, backing away from the bed, towards the window from where she came originally.

She put her hand close to her face, stroking her fingers over her lips. She couldn't believe how wonderful Natsuki tasted. She tasted of fresh spring and chocolate.

Watching Natsuki from this angle, it was hard to believe that her first enemy was actually mortal. Nao had sometimes contemplated that Natsuki was not human. An immortal trickster sent to make Nao pay for her nature and lure Nao's feelings into the ice Hime's net and destroy the spider mistress. And Nao would certainly deserve it after what she did to Natsuki during the Festival.

Nao amended herself as she got out, slipping once again through the window. Natsuki was precious, though so damn rough. She was so dangerous, except for when she was asleep like this. As Nao forced the window to close, she watched the figure, highlighted by the moon's eerie white-blue light.

Nao slipped onto some tree branches, like she had climbed on when she had first entered here and started climbing down. She had wanted to protect her beautiful girl, but she knew that she couldn't stay long in the wolf's den.

Once down on the ground, Nao sighed, looking back over her shoulder at the building where she had once been in, her usual snide looks, coy smirks and insulting grins gone and replaced with a nearly sad look.

"I love you, Natsuki." Nao whispered, so quietly that only the air could hear her. She was reassured by that as she walked off into the night, feeling agonized by leaving her goddess, yet the kiss would always remain blissfully in her mind.

That morning though…..

Natsuki awoke, yawning as if she had been asleep for months. The first thing she felt however, was the sense that there was something wrong. Now suddenly alert, Natsuki looked around the room. Noticing that the room was vacant, save for herself, Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows.

She could have sworn that she felt someone else in the room with her last night.

Her senses of smell and taste suddenly kicking in, Natsuki became aware of the smell and taste of what seemed to be peppermint and strawberries.

Natsuki blinked, startled at the taste. There had only been one time where she tasted something so intensely without actually eating it. That had been when she had deliberately kissed Shizuru during the Festival to stop the Kiyohime master from furthering her rampage.

But at that time the taste of Shizuru's kiss had been of tea.

Natsuki's eyes widened. Wait, a kiss?!

A blush adorned Natsuki's cheeks quickly at that thought. "No, no way." She whispered, "No way someone could come into my room…..and do THAT. Mai and Mikoto are the only ones with keys and they wouldn't……"

And Shizuru was out as an option, because Natsuki didn't trust Shizuru with seeing her while she slept….ever since the Festival, so there was no way she'd give a key to Shizuru.

Shaking her head angrily, Natsuki glowered to herself, telling herself that she was just getting paranoid.

So then why did she have this taste in her mouth? Where did it come from?

Natsuki brought her fingers to her lips before she could stop herself, as if she could touch the peppermint and strawberries that she tasted and smelled.

And why did this taste….this possible kiss taste so much better than Shizuru's kiss?


End file.
